


Help Me Make It Through the Night

by rebeccaofsbfarm



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Idiots who fuck before they talk about their feelings, Loneliness, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccaofsbfarm/pseuds/rebeccaofsbfarm
Summary: The last time Buck asked somebody to come over this late at night, it had been a booty call. But that's obviously not what this is. Eddie just needs a friend to quiet his thoughts, and Buck won't mind filling the silence for a while.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 484





	Help Me Make It Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've been vibing to the classic country lately, and there are like a hundred versions of this song but they're all beautiful. I wanted to try for something soft and needy. I'm not sure it's needy enough, but let me know what you think.

_ Take the ribbon from your hair, shake it loose and let it fall  
Layin' soft upon my skin, like the shadows on the wall  
Come and lay down by my side 'til the early morning light  
All I'm takin' is your time, help me make it through the night _

“Buck, please tell me it’s too late to drive over to my abuela’s and bring Chris home.”

Eddie doesn’t bother to greet him as he answers the phone. They’d only seen each other half an hour ago, getting into their cars after a long shift. A minor earthquake had been enough to dislodge the foundation of a six-story building, and they’d spent most of the evening searching the building for casualties. Luckily, everyone had survived, but the day had been long and stressful, ending well after midnight.

“Is something wrong?” Buck asks him, though he has his suspicions. He’s doing his best to repress his own loneliness, the quiet of his apartment too much to bear after the chaos of the day.

Eddie grumbles, before admitting begrudgingly, “This house is too quiet without him. I’m exhausted, but I can’t settle. I’m just staring at the ceiling, humming to fill the silence.”

“You want to come over?” he offers, not entirely sure what he expects. Why would Eddie want to drive over to his place in the middle of the night? There’s silence on the other end, and he begins to gather the words to plead exhaustion, but then he hears a huff of breath through the receiver.

“Can I?” Eddie responds weakly, like it costs him something to admit to his own loneliness. “I don’t want to be alone with my thoughts right now.”

“Sure, come on over,” he answers with an assuredness he didn’t know he was capable of. The last time he’d invited somebody over this late at night, it had been for a booty call. He doesn’t know what this is, but it certainly isn’t that. “I’ll leave the door unlocked for you. I was about to hop in the shower, but you can let yourself in.”

“Alright, I’m on my way,” Eddie answers, before hanging up. Buck pushes up from the couch where he’d dropped after his shift, still smelling of dust and debris. He stretches his long limbs, muscles stiff after a long day of working them to their limits.

Dropping his work clothes into the hamper, he climbs into his shower. Usually he would take his time, soaping up his body, turning under the showerhead until his muscles loosen from his shoulders to his fingers. Then he would generally rub one out, more to tire himself out than for sexual gratification, before letting the evidence wash down the drain.

But not tonight. All he needs is for Eddie to come in just as he cries out against his fist, the sound amplified as it echoes against the tile of his shower. Eddie has caught him in some awkward situations, but there would be no coming back from that.

Instead he washes his hair, letting the shampoo dissolve the stiff hair product, washing free the gray dust and plaster until the water runs clear and wet curls fall loose on his forehead. He tangles his fingers in his hair, conditioning his battered scalp, then turns once more under the showerhead before shutting off the water. Stepping out of the shower, he grabs his lounge pants, still pooled on the bathroom floor from the night before.

He turns off the light, then steps out of the bathroom to find Eddie shuffling around his bedroom, searching for something. He feels a flicker of surprise that he hadn’t heard him come in, before relaxing into his company. Eddie must hear him leave the bathroom, because he looks over his shoulder, acknowledging Buck quickly as he stands from where he had been crouched, looking for something that Buck hasn’t yet identified.

“I’m trying to find your extra pillows,” Eddie explains, his eyes avoidant as he takes in Buck’s half-exposed body, still moist from his shower. “I figured they were up here.”

“You could use the ones on the bed,” he offers, motioning toward the bed made up with two symmetrical sets of pillows, made up as if he’s expecting someone, even though he only ever sleeps alone. Eddie nods, rounding to the side that doesn’t have the token signs of Buck’s presence--his water glass, a dog-eared copy of  _ A Crack in the Edge of the World: America and the Great California Earthquake of 1906 _ , his phone charger--and reaches for the pillow. He stares at the covers, wondering which Buck means him to take, before Buck clears his throat to clarify. “Eds, I meant--you can sleep in the bed with me. It’s plenty big enough for both of us.”

Eddie hesitates, stroking over the covers on the vacant side of the bed, then he looks up at Buck, pleading with him to say something to convince him. Of its simplicity or error he’s not sure--but Buck takes a step toward Eddie before he reminds him, “I don’t see it being any less quiet than your place with you all the way downstairs. If you need me to, I’ll sleep on top of the covers to preserve your virtue. But last I checked, it wasn’t exactly  _ intact _ .”

Eddie snorts, flinging the pillows back onto the bed next to his, but he hesitates before getting into bed. Buck takes another step closer, and Eddie’s mouth opens with a question he seems reticent to ask, so Buck tries to coax it from him, “Can I get you anything else? Water? An extra pillow?”

He steps away to search his linen closet, but a hand reaches out to stop him. Eddie’s fingers spool around his wrist, holding him in place, and he swallows as he stares at his traitorous hand, before finally asking, “Buck, can I get...a hug?”

Buck lets out a nervous laugh at the request, and Eddie scowls at him before he can apologize. “I’m sorry, Eddie. I’m not laughing at you. It’s just that I was expecting some big thing. You don’t have to  _ ask _ for a hug. You should know that by now. Come here.”

It’s his turn to grab for Eddie. He tugs him forward with the arm still clinging to his wrist, before catching him by his opposite elbow and pulling him into his arms. His long reach wraps around Eddie’s shoulders, holding him to his chest, and then his chest expands with the closeness, breathing in the citrusy scent of Eddie’s body wash as he feels Eddie’s shoulders relax beneath him, his arms wrapping around the broad part of Buck’s waist, just barely meeting over his spine.

Quietly, Eddie lets out a shuddering breath, before he admits, “God, I can’t tell you how much I needed this. Have you ever felt so lonely you couldn’t breathe? Buck--I’m finally starting to catch my breath.”

“Shh, I understand,” Buck murmurs into his hair. “Trust me. I didn’t ask you over here just because I knew you didn’t want to be alone. I asked you here because the quiet can be so  _ loud _ sometimes, and I was hoping you could help fill the silence.”

Eddie’s face is pressed to his shoulder, and Buck moves to cradle it in one large hand, letting his fingers comb through Eddie’s damp hair as he feels him swallow against his collarbone. He’s beginning to think he should have taken his chances in the shower, because he hasn’t been close to someone like this in so long. The length of his body is pressed against Eddie’s, and with both of them recently showered, the warmth of their wet skin gathers between them. His body is pleading with him to do something, but his brain holds firm, stroking his hands over Eddie’s back through his shirt, trying to be a good friend and hold him as long as he needs without ulterior motives.

He purposely ignores the impulse to drag his mouth over Eddie’s skin and taste the warmth there, a surprising but not unwelcome vision that he forces away as Eddie sighs heavily.

He begins to think his tether to reality is frayed when he feels lips trail over his collar bone, and something that feels suspiciously like a tongue licking up the droplets of water from his wet skin. He tries to excuse the feeling, not wanting to project his need onto Eddie unwittingly, but then he feels the unmistakable bite of teeth at his throat, joined by the grip of fingers on his back as his breath catches. Eddie moans against his skin, and it brings him back to reality for just a moment, just long enough to push Eddie away.

“Eddie--” he starts, expecting Eddie to look apologetic or stunned, but instead finds him with hooded eyelids, his mouth already swollen from sucking at his neck. There are so many ways he meant to finish his sentence.  _ We can’t. We shouldn’t. Why did you? _ But he finishes it the only way he can, by demanding Eddie’s mouth again, this time hot against his own.

Part of him expects this to be a misunderstanding--for Eddie to pull away, maybe slap him across the face to shock him out of his delirium--but instead his attentions intensify. His hands explore lower until they venture past the elastic of his pants, sliding his hands to Buck’s ass before squeezing the tight muscle, gathering Buck up against him.

His own hands are pulling at the collar of Eddie’s shirt at the base of his neck, trying to drag it over his head so he can feel the wide expanse of his skin against his own, already grazing his abdomen as the drag of their bodies makes the hem of his shirt ride up. Finally he convinces Eddie to vacate the cavern of his mouth, just for a moment, so he can yank the bothersome shirt up over his head before returning to his relentless kiss.

His head spins, wondering how far they’ll take this, but before he can question him, Eddie uses his wrists to push his pants over his hips, letting them fall to the floor as his cock is released, springing upward, fully erect. Before he can fully accept that he is standing naked in front of his best friend, Eddie’s hand wraps around his cock at the base of his shaft, thumb flicking under the leaking head as he grips him tightly.

It’s enough to make him break the kiss, crying out at the sensation of someone else’s hand on him--a feeling he’d almost forgotten in its long absence. Eddie’s mouth twitches with amusement that he could garner such a reaction, so Buck meets his challenge by pulling his sweat-shorts down his thighs until they too fall to the floor.

He thinks for a moment of following them--sinking to his knees and swallowing his magnificent cock into his mouth--but he would miss the closeness--the solid, anchoring weight of Eddie’s body pressing against him. Instead he spreads his legs wide, planting his feet, and walks Eddie backward until he topples over the edge of the mattress. Buck falls with him, stretching his full length over Eddie’s body and using his forearms to hold Eddie’s arms up over his head.

Eddie stares up at him, waiting for him to move, and for a second the heat of his gaze is replaced by a glimmer of knowing--knowing Buck, being with him, feeling the familiarity of being together--and Buck can’t help but kiss him, softer this time--slow and sweet. Eddie hums against his lips, his fingers flexing above his head as he relaxes under Buck’s touch, and Buck trails kisses over his jaw to his throat. Suddenly, an adjustment of his hips causes their cocks to glance over each other like tectonic plates, shaking him to his very core. Beneath him, Eddie shudders too, and he searches out more of that blood-rushing feeling by lining his cock up to slide against Eddie’s.

They groan in unison as Buck bears down, using his weight to intensify the friction between them. His hands are occupied with keeping him suspended over Eddie’s body without crushing him, and recognizing this, Eddie slips his hand between them, wrapping his hand around their cocks as Buck thrusts into his grip, lubricated with the slickness of precum--his or Eddie’s he isn’t sure.

His hips are pistoning like a locomotive, and Eddie encourages him by applying pressure, tightening his hold. They’re both muttering encouragement, but Eddie’s voice is demanding, his words sounding more like orders than suggestions as he murmurs, urging Buck closer to his climax.

“Come for me, Buck,” he grunts, his voice tight as he nears his own apex, but he continues to make demands. “Want you to come all over my cock, Buck. Want to feel you tense up and take me over with you. Please Buck, take me there. Come for me baby, please.”

The way Eddie falls apart for him makes him come unfurled, and his hips stutter as he’s hit by the force of his orgasm, thrusting through the crest of the wave until he feels Eddie shudder beneath him, shouting with this strength of his own orgasm. Buck’s arms give out from under him, and he rolls over onto his back as he collapses, revealing the evidence of their combined efforts splattered over their chests.

There’s a beat of silence as both of them assume the other is about to panic--the predictable aftermath of crossing such a life-altering boundary of their friendship--but when nothing happens, instead the room fills with laughter. Buck turns onto his side in time for Eddie to lean up and kiss him. He smiles playfully, before dragging his thumb through the translucent streaks of semen on his chest, then brings it to his mouth for a taste.

“You taste good,” he praises darkly. The first words spoken since the world shifted on its axis, and yet it continues to spin. Buck watches him with renewed interest, wishing he wore his heart on his sleeve for just a moment, just long enough for Buck to know what he was thinking about what just happened. He seems to notice the expectant look that crosses Buck’s face, because he lowers his voice. “I guess we’re going to have to talk about this aren’t we?”

“We will. But not tonight. We’re both too tired to make any sense,” he trails his fingers absently through the sparse curls of Eddie’s chest. “Whatever we have to say to each other will keep till morning. I don’t see either of us going anywhere before then.”

“We aren’t,” Eddie smiles, broad and innocent like he’s surprised how well Buck is taking this. He seems to think better of it, like Buck will think he’s putting off a rejection, so he adds, “I mean we both have a lot to talk about. And we will, I promise. But for right now I just want to lie here with you and allow that to be enough.”

Buck leans over him, grazing his lips faintly over Eddie’s mouth, as he reaches up to drag his fingers along Buck’s stubble. He wishes he had shaved after his shower, hoping he doesn’t give Eddie beard burn, but Eddie doesn’t seem bothered. In fact, he seems intrigued by the novelty of the coarseness against his skin, dragging the backs of his fingers over Buck’s chin experimentally, before letting his fingers wander to Buck’s scalp.

“I love your curls,” he teases, tangling his fingers in the untamed ringlets that so rarely see the light. They’re still damp from the shower, sticking up wildly where Eddie’s fingers have been. “I don’t know why you always try to subdue them.”

He almost purrs with the sensation of Eddie’s nails against his scalp, and he reaches to pull Eddie closer, arms circling his torso as Eddie continues to drag blunt fingernails over the back of his neck. He kisses him quickly, before leaning into the touch, nuzzling into the curve of his neck as Eddie hums softly in his ear, his breathing slow and hypnotizing. He feels warm, and wanted, and so much like he  _ belongs _ \--so it’s no surprise that within moments he succumbs to sleep.

* * *

He wakes in the early morning hours to find his body still tucked into Eddie's side. While he's built wider and taller than Eddie, it's Eddie's arm that's wrapped protectively around him, he turns to look at him in the early morning light, wondering how long they can go on like this before they have to address the reality of it, and he can't help but nuzzle against Eddie's morning stubble on his chin. Only half-awake, Eddie tells him they still have an hour until he has to get Christopher to school, and he drags him against his chest, smiling as they both fall back asleep.

The next time he wakes, it's to muttered curses beside him as Eddie throws his legs over the side of the bed, grabbing for his vibrating phone on the nightstand. He has a moment where he gets confused, trying to speak Spanish and English at the same time, before reverting to English. Buck realizes quickly that there is far too much sunlight for the extra hour they'd snoozed.

“Abuela? School--Christopher! Of course. Sorry, I'm at Buck's. We- _I_ overslept. Throw some cereal in a bowl, and I’ll be there to get him to school.” He’s already doing a one-legged shuffle to get his shorts on, balancing the phone on his shoulder. Buck watches with amusement from the bed as he finds his shirt by tripping over it, barely catching himself. “Gracias, Abuela. See you soon.”

He stops with his shirt half over his head, realizing that he has woken Buck, and searches for words to explain, “I’m not leaving. I mean, I am leaving, but that doesn’t mean--I have to--”

“Christopher,” Buck answers succinctly, adjusting so he’s propped up on his pillow. “I know Eddie. You don’t ever have to apologize for Christopher, not with me. Whatever this is, it doesn’t change that. Take care of your son, and don’t worry about our talk. We’ll get around to it eventually.”

“Eventually?” Eddie stops for a moment, his disappointment evident. He considers something with the quizzical lift of his brow, and then nods with his decision. “Get coffee with me. This is too important to sit on indefinitely. Give me long enough to get Chris to school, then we can meet somewhere to talk.”

“Meet where?” Buck asks hopefully, not sensing a rejection in Eddie’s haste to talk. Instead he senses the pull from the night before, a pull that has been there since the first time they met. He doesn’t know how he went so long without knowing the taste of Eddie’s kiss. Already, he finds himself wondering what his lips would taste like after coffee. Unlike Buck’s sickeningly-sugary mix of cream and sugar, Eddie’s order is strong and black. He considers whether the bitterness would distract him from the surprising sweetness of his mouth, his mouth going dry with the thought.

“I have somewhere in mind, if that’s okay. Want to meet me there? I’ll get you the address,” he pulls out his phone to text it to him, then notices the time, “Shit. I’ll send it to you once I drop Chris off.”

“That’s okay, Eddie,” he smiles at the way Eddie struggles to leave, knowing he’s running late to take Chris to school, but taking his time to check over his pockets and make sure he has everything he arrived with, as if he won’t see Buck in a few hours. “Go on, don’t want him to be late.”

Eddie nods his agreement, but then he pauses for a moment to lean over Buck, dragging a searing kiss from him that leaves Buck’s lips chasing after Eddie’s when he pulls away. He takes in a parting snapshot of Buck’s fond expression, and then he finally gets in gear, shuffling toward the stairs. He reaches the top, about to take them two at a time, but at the last moment he turns, smiling broadly over his shoulder, “Thank you again for last night, Buck. It means...a lot. I’ll see you soon.”

“Can’t wait,” he whispers into his empty apartment once Eddie is gone. Even though he is once again alone, the cavernous space feels slightly less lonely than it did the night before.

* * *

Buck had expected a Starbucks when Eddie suggested a place to meet for coffee, but instead he’s sitting in a booth in a trendy brunch place, watching the door for his date to arrive. He flushes as he reminds himself that this is not a date, then stirs another sugar packet into his coffee while he waits. He glances up in time to see Eddie approaching him, taking in his harried appearance as he makes it to the table. His hair is still damp from a quick shower, and to Buck’s surprise, he leans in for a kiss. He turns his head in surprise, and Eddie’s lips land on the corner of his mouth, before he slides into his side of the booth. He wishes he could ask for a redo, but Eddie is already reaching for a menu from the end of the table.

He must not be able to hide his surprise at the greeting, because Eddie glances up as he opens his menu, his obvious concern knitting his brows together. “I’m sorry about that. I guess I should have asked if that was okay. We’re supposed to talk, and I guess you could be about to tell me that it was all a mistake and we should forget all about it.” He says the words in a rush, and his tone is light, showing no concern for this possibility, before focusing on the menu in front of him. “Did you order food? I’m starving. Must have worked up an appetite last night. What looks better, the strawberry cheesecake stuffed french toast or the chocolate chip cannoli crepes?”

Buck is still stunned by the loss of his kiss, but Eddie’s nonchalant attitude leaves him completely bewildered. He’d spent the last hour psyching himself up for what he imagined would be a tough conversation, but Eddie seems more concerned about which overly-sweet breakfast he’s going to order to make up for the bitterness of his black coffee.

When Eddie doesn’t seem to sense his confusion, Buck reaches out to flip his menu closed. He’s just about to regain Eddie’s focus when the waitress arrives, and Buck allows him to order his coffee--his thoughts from earlier not lost on him as Eddie tips the hot coffee into his mouth, smiling against the ceramic mug as he notices Buck watching him. Quickly his eyes dart away, unable to look at him as he clears the air between them.

“Eddie, you don’t seem bothered at all about what happened last night. What if I  _ was _ about to tell you that this was a mistake? What if I pointed out that last night you were lonely, and I was the nearest body to cling to? What if it had nothing to do with me? What if what happened last night ruined  _ us _ ?”

He unknowingly bangs his fist lightly on the table, but Eddie is quick to reach out to envelop his fist beneath his palm. He gently uncurls Buck’s fingers, manipulating his hand until his palm is face up. Eddie links their fingers together--palm to palm--and Buck can’t help but stare at the way they fit.

“Then I would tell you--I  _ am _ telling you, that you’re wrong. About all of it.” Eddie grips onto his knuckles with his own, soothing his thumb over Buck’s palm. “You weren’t the nearest body last night Buck. You think I don’t have a phone full of freely offered phone numbers I could have called for a hookup? I didn’t call them. I called you. I wanted to be with you. I  _ want _ to be with you. And even if you don’t want to be with me,  _ nothing  _ could ruin us. You mean too much to me. The truth is Buck, the only time the loneliness subsides, the only time I feel whole, is when I’m with you.”

“Forgive me for stating the obvious, but that’s sort of how loneliness works, isn’t it?” Buck teases, but he doesn’t loosen his hold, still staring idly at Eddie’s fingertips. “Maybe I’m just the loudest distraction.”

Eddie squeezes his hand in frustration, and finally it forces him to meet his gaze, “Buck, in a room full of people, I know exactly where you are. And when you leave, when I can’t reach out and find you, that’s when the emptiness sets in. The only times that I’m well and truly settled are when you, me and Chris are together. When I think of being content, of being  _ whole _ , I think of the two of you tucked into my sides, my arms wrapped around you where I can keep you safe.”

Buck warms with the reminder of their closeness. He knows he is truly accepted into the Diaz fold--into their family--and the comfort of having the two people most important to him in the world safe within his reach fills him with a sense of belonging he hasn’t felt since...well truthfully, maybe he’s never felt like this before, so loved and accepted and  _ wanted _ .

“I had my suspicions before, but last night, being wrapped up in your arms,” Eddie continues before lowering his voice, “my hand wrapped around your cock,” then he returns to his regular volume as Buck flushes, glancing around to make sure no one heard, “I knew that was where I was meant to be.”

His emotions threaten to overwhelm him, so he opens the menu to focus on the specials, glancing over them without reading a word. Eddie squeezes his hand, then after a beat of indecision, he rounds the table to join Buck at his side. Though he hasn’t offered any agreement, Buck wilts against him, tangling their fingers together and noting how well Eddie fits against his side.

“And what if I don’t agree?” Buck offers--a token argument, as Eddie leans over to kiss the top of his head. He feels him smile against his scalp, noticing that he’s left his curls natural today, specifically because Eddie had stated his preference.

“Have I ever let that stop me before?” Eddie teases, speaking right into his scalp. “I can be very convincing. Especially now that we’ve gotten past the whole ‘clothes’ thing.”

Buck snorts at the reminder of their nakedness--the wicked abandon of having Eddie’s body laid out beside him the night before, loose with satisfaction and soft with affection. He finally looks up to find Eddie anticipating his response, his expression playful, but his eyes still faintly unsure. He answers him by reaching out to tip his chin up, kissing him gently as he tastes the bitterness of Eddie’s black coffee against his lips. Already he wants to lick into his mouth, find the sweetness hiding there, but then the waitress appears, clearing her throat anxiously, and he’s forced to withdraw.

When Eddie hesitates, not sure if Buck has even seen the menu, it’s Buck that meets the waitress’s eyes. He glances knowingly at Eddie, before ordering both the waffles and the crepes, determined that they will find some creative way to work off the calories later. He loves the way Eddie’s grateful smile fills his whole face, like sunshine reaching over every crack of the landscape, and then he feels Eddie squeeze his hand beneath the table.

“So, I guess I should ask,” Buck wonders aloud, noting the way they are pressed together in what is noticeably  _ not _ the casual coffee shop he’d expected, “are we on a date?”

“Well Buck, I’ve told you how I feel. But I’m willing to work for it. If you want this to just be brunch between friends-- _ god, bet I wouldn’t have said those words before moving to Los Angeles _ \--then we can call it that. But I think you know by now that I can be persistent when I really want something,” his eyes meet Buck’s before darting to his mouth, his lips parting under Eddie’s hungry gaze, “and Buck, if it wasn’t obvious, I  _ really  _ want you.”

He has to look down to hide the way the blush chases up his neck, but he clears his throat before answering, “Keep that up, and I might break one of my Buck 3.0 rules for you.”

“Which is?”

He clears his throat, averting his eyes under Eddie’s heady gaze but smiling despite himself, “Never put out on the first date.”

He feels Eddie chuckle quietly beside him, before leaning to whisper against the shell of his ear, “Funny, I recall you putting out  _ before _ the first date. Or am I mistaken?” Buck chokes on the bite he’d just swallowed, and Eddie smoothes his hand over his back as if to dislodge it.

“Well then, guess I’m starting a new set of rules. Buck 4.0,” he knows he’s tomato-red, but it doesn’t stop him from lowering his voice. “Put out  _ constantly _ , but only with Eddie Diaz.”

He can’t be sure, but he suspects that the growl he hears beside him isn’t caused by hunger, or at least not the kind that will be satisfied with waffles. His suspicions are confirmed when Eddie calls over the waitress, asking that she switch the order to carry-out and get him the bill. She seems confused, but then she must notice the way Eddie is devouring him with his gaze, and quickly excuses herself to ring them up.

“I thought you were hungry?” Buck teases him, anticipation already coiling in his gut. Eddie slides his hand under the tables, smoothing his palm over Buck’s thigh until he thumbs over his stiffening erection. Buck is forced to clear his throat to disguise the gasp that escapes his lungs.

Eddies smirks at him, his meaning clear as his tongue darts out to moisen his plump lower lip, “Hungry? Buck, just you wait. Now that we’ve got the talking out of the way, I’m fucking  _ insatiable _ .”


End file.
